


I Can Explain

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl Next Door [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Can Explain

It had been about a month since John had repaired your car. You’d been saving money in an envelope to give to him when you could. The two of you had gone on a few dates (or what you considered to be dates, at least). He was always a gentleman, and knew how to make you laugh. A couple times you’d simply hang out in one of your yards, enjoying a cookout. It was nice to not have to go all out.

Seeing his truck in the driveway, you smiled to yourself. It was early on a Sunday morning and you were in your workout clothes after a nice run. You quickly went into your house and grabbed the envelope from the small table in the front hall before you made your way to his house.

You had no qualms about knocking on his door early in the morning, knowing he would be awake and dressed. He was an early riser, as he’d told you such. However, this time he opened the door wearing a pink robe. Furrowing your brow, you blinked. “Uh, I have the first payment here. It’s a hundred dollars.” You told him, handing him the envelope.

“John, who is it? It’s seven in the _morning_.” A woman’s voice came from behind him. Out walked Mary, in one of John’s USMC shirts.

“Sorry, I’ll go. I just needed to drop something off.” You chewed your lip, giving a small wave before turning and walking away.

John saw the hurt cross your face, and would give you time to yourself before going over to see you. “Damn it.” He muttered, shutting the door.

Mary followed him back to the kitchen. “Who was that?” She asked, curious, as she sipped her coffee.

“Y/N.”

“Wow. She grew up. Bet Dean would _love _her.” She chuckled.

He shot her a look. “Apparently, she’s not one of Dean’s biggest fans.” He told her as he sat down. “Listen, last night was a _huge _mistake. It can’t happen again.”

Mary put her cup down, looking at him confused. “It didn’t seem to bother you before. We’re adults.” She shrugged.

“You didn’t see the look on her face, did you?”

“You don’t want to sleep together again because of the _neighbor _girl?” She was confused.

John shook his head. “I don’t want you to sleep together again because I care about her. We’ve gone on a few dates, and I think I just _royally _fucked myself.” He groaned.

* * *

After you’d walked in your front door, you let out a breath. It felt like you’d been punched in the gut. You understood that you weren’t exclusive or anything, but it did put a ton of questions in your head.

You made your way upstairs for a hot shower, needing one from your jog, and now to relax. It seemed like you were in their ages, but when you looked at the clock, you realized it had been only half an hour.

At first, you expected John to come right over to talk, but as the minutes ticked by, you figured he’d tried when you were in the shower, or just wouldn’t. After a couple hours, you gave up hoping.

Around one, you were sitting down to eat when there was finally a knock on your door. Sighing, you slipped out of your chair and made your way to the front door. You opened it to see John. “Hey, Y/N.” He gave you a small smile.

“Hi.” You replied, unsure what you were feeling. “Look, I’m sorry about just coming over today. Had I known you had company, I wouldn’t have.” You told him quickly.

“I can explain that.”

You shook your head. “No, you’re an _adult_, John. A single adult. You can sleep with whoever he wants.”

He stepped inside, shutting the door. He was so close that you had to really look up to see him. “But, I want to.”


End file.
